robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Plunderbird
Results Can I just say that can people please be careful when writing the results. I keep finding mistakes for example saying Won instead of Lost. I just corrected the Plunderbird results after it said Plunderbird was seeded 3rd for Series 2 and that it reached the grand final of Series 1. I know mistakes are part of human nature, but please check. Thank you. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've got RichTextEditor turned off, and I've been copying from other articles, such as Bodyhammer, as there is no way I am starting from scratch. I'll do my best to reduce mistakes, but it was quite late when I finished Plunderbird. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine. Also strange that you copied from Bodyhammer, when I make a new robot article I copy Pussycat/Bodyhammer's page and edit it. Coincidence :P?? Llamaman201 (talk) 09:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Song Can anyone please tell me the name of the chant that Mike and Bryan sung in Series 4? Its something to do with the army. Its unrelated, but I'm curious. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have a link for the video of the fight? I haven't seen that episode, so I wouldn't know, but maybe I can identify it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Series 4 recap, part 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yes, that's what's known as a military cadence. Its origin is credited to one Pvt. Duckworth, who coined the idea of raising morale with a call-and-response chant. His version was known as "Soud Off" or "The Duckworth Chant". After the introduction of military cadences, people made up a lot of their own, changing the lyrics or tempo of the original as they saw fit, and then people who heard those new versions went on to amend what they heard as they saw fit, and so on and so forth; sort of a big game of Telephone. Nowadays many different versions exist, most of which don't have official names. There is no one agreed upon name to the specific chant that Mike and Bryan sung, really it's just one of the many ones based on "Sound Off." 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfN4NLq-3Eo - thats the longest version I've found. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Weapon from Series 1 Can someone tell me which of its weapons was used in Series 1's sole appearance. I'm not sure whether to list it on the Static Blades or Rotating Blades page. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :If my memory serves correct they used the disc. However, you could put it on both pages. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It actually had a spike in the Gauntlet. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) To-Do I'm starting to make these reminders, rather than posting on the job list. Series 4 Tag Team is required. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Stilton AKA Plunderbird 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=988aQ38d5tw&feature=PlayList&p=B8FD7E5492CEA3AC&index=21 Can anyone explain where the name Stilton came from? Or is it just JP making a joke? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I would think that its a joke, but other than that no idea. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd agree, since it is Plunderbird after all. However, I'm still wondering if anyone knows anything. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The name was never mentioned during its heat so I have no idea where it came from. Christophee (talk) 01:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose Plunderbird does vaguely resmble a piece of cheese and its blue but other than that. Unless! Could JP be talking about the team as in their Cheesy? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Plunderbird 4 - Tag Team Quote Since we don't have anything for Plunderbird 4's Tag Team contest, I think we could add a quote in there. However, I can't decide which of these three we should put in. So, what do you reckon we should use? CBFan (talk) 14:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :How about the second before the summary and the third after? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't think we should have the first one. Helloher's suggestion works well as long as we have a summary of their involvement in the competition. Christophee (talk) 16:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Helloher - 2 and 3. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Looking Hard or Odd I'm rather sure that looking "hard" is a term used in the UK (maybe or maybe not other countries, too) that means the same as looking tough, something mentioned in the article and which makes a high amount of sense for the Plunderbird team. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 04:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also sure that I emailed Laurie from Lightning to clarify with them on my behalf, and the word is indeed "odd". It makes a high amount of sense considering it was preceded by "dressing up". TG (t ' 05:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I've watched the video again, and it does sound like odd, so never mind. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 16:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If we're talking about the robot intro for Series 4, it sounds to me very much like they are saying the word "hard". It doesn't sound like "odd" at all to me. The only way it would is if they were saying it in an American accent, and why would they? I really think it is "hard". Christophee (talk) 21:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just take the quote out. TG (t ''' 22:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I realise this discussion is two years old and long since finished, but watching Heat C of Series 5 I think I have come up with an almost definitive answer. At the end of the P5 vs S3 battle, the Plunderbird team congratulate the S3 team for having an "'ard" robot (the word "odd" wouldn't really be a compliment). Plus, later in the interview, Craig also refers to S3 as "hard". This may be fairly irrelevant now, but I thought I'd mention it anyway. Christophee (talk) 13:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Near the start of the article it says something like "the only team to compete in all of the first 5 wars". What about team Chaos (Robot the Bruce, then Chaos, then Chaos 2 three times)? KazilDarkeye 18:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :The only '''robot, not team, i.e. robot that hasn't been split up into several different articles, like Team Chaos, Team Nemesis, Team Napalm, etc. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Shells After looking at the images of all of the Plunderbird machines, it occured to me that the shell for Plunderbird 4 looks incredibly like the Plunderstorm shell, as if the Plunderstorm shell was just repainted and then adapted for a claw to be put in for Series 4. It then occured to me that Plunderbird 2 looks incredibly like Plunderbird 1, only a bit bulkier in the sides, as if 2 was just an adapted shell from 1. All of this would explain why only the shells for Plunderbirds 2 and 4 (and the extra weapon pod for 1) appeared at the o2 last year, rather than all 4 of the first machines. What are everybody's thoughts on this? Datovidny (talk) 21:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly logical and possible, we know why Plunderbird 5 wasn't there, and I see the resemblance too, but until we have confirmation I'm not sure we can put it in. snowdog140 21:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree Datovidny. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::If nobody objects, I might put this on the article. Datovidny (talk) 14:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem here. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm Plunderbird 2 was built from the shell of Plunderbird 1, when JP introduces it in the Semi Final, he claims it is a "modified version of the Plunderbird from the First Wars" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvorVKlO628 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 15:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Slicer Dicer/Plunderthocker Which name was used when? This way, I can make the naming consistent across the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :The claw was called a Slicer Dicer in Series 4 and a Plunderthocker in Extreme 1, Extreme Warriors Season 2 and Series 5. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:39, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It was a colloquialism. There is nothing wrong with just calling it a "crusher". RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It said Slicer Dicer on the Plunderbird 5 minibot page, so wanted to make it correct. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC)